superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Weeks in a Balloon (1962 film) Credits
Category:Snafroo the Buddy Cartoon Category:Meadow the Mad Man Cartoon Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G Opening Logos * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A DePatie-Freleng Production * Mel Blanc as Snafroo the Buddy and Vincent Price as Meadow the Mad Man in * "Five Weeks in a Balloon" * Color by DeLuxe * Filmed in: Panavision * With the Talents of: Red Buttons, Fabian, Barbara Eden, Cedric Hardwicke, Peter Lorre, Richard Haydn, Barbara Luna, Billy Gilbert, Herbert Marshall, Reginald Owen, Henry Daniell, Mike Mazurki, Alan Caillou, Ben Astar, Raymond Bailey, Chester the Chimp * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Main Title Designed & Executed by: Playhouse Pictures * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Ruth Wright, Betty Gossin * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer, Jr. * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Camera: Ed Austin * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, A.S.C., Eustace Lycett * © Copyright MCMLXI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Henry Mancini * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute, Jack Dumont · Saxophone * Songs: Mel Leven * From the Story by: Vera Caspary * Storyboards: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Ruth Kissane, Dean Spille, Frank Smith, Bob Carlson, Rudy Zamora, Herman Cohen, Reuben Timmins, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ed Love, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Character Designers: Piero Tosi, David Hanan, Phyllis Graham, Oscar Dufau, Tony Rivera * Directing Animators: Don Albrecht, Jack Schnerk, Bill Pratt, Jim Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Matz, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Richard Thompson, Manuel Perez, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Marcia Fertig, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Shellhorn, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Bill Nunes, Jack Ozark, Tony Pabian, Virgil Raddatz * Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough, Bill Reed, Oliver Callahan, George Rowley, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, Lou Zukor, Amby Paliwoda, Kaem Wong, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Russ Von Neida, Len Rogers, Edwin Rehberg, Fred Madison, Lenn Redman, Larry Silverman, Steve Clark, Don Williams, Norm McCabe * Effects Animation: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus, Ed Parks, Jack Buckley, Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Al Roelofs, Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke * Co Directors: Hawley Pratt, Ted Bonnicksen * Layout: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Lance Nolley, Don Bluth, Alberto DeMello, C. L. Hartman, Herb Hazelton, Kay Wright, Dick Hall, Wes Hershenson, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Carol Lundberg, John Perry, Virgil Raddatz, Louise Sandoval * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Color Styling: Cliff Voorhees, Jim Davis, Ken Hultgren, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell * Background: Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Andrina, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith, Doug Stevenson * Production Designers: Mario Garbuglia, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz * Choreography by: Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank * Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes * Production Manager: Orazio Tassara * Second Unit Directors: Arthur J. Vitarelli, Richard Talmadge, Giorgio Stegani * Set Designers: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman * Consultants: P.L. Travers, Calvin A. Mael * Design Consultant: Tony Walton * Screenplay by: Valentine Davies and Hal Kanter * Associate Producers: Maurizino Lodi-Fe, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Additional Produced by: Ted Richmond * Directed by: Robert Stevenson and Jack Arnold Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production * Screenplay by: Irwin Allen and Charles Bennett * Based on "Five Weeks in a Balloon" by: Jules Verne * Associate Producers: Maurizino Lodi-Fe, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Directed by: Robert Stevenson and Irwin Allen Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Cast * Mel Blanc as Snafroo the Buddy * Vincent Price as Meadow the Mad Man * Red Buttons as Donald O'Shay * Fabian as Jacques * Barbara Eden as Susan Gale * Cedric Hardwicke as Fergusson * Peter Lorre as Ahmed * Richard Haydn as Sir Henry Vining * BarBara Luna as Makia * Billy Gilbert as Sultan * Herbert Marshall as The Prime Minister * Reginald Owen as Consul * Henry Daniell as Sheik Ageiba * Mike Mazurki as Slave Captain * Alan Caillou as Inspector * Ben Astar as Myanga * Raymond Bailey as Randolph * Chester the Chimp as "The Duchess"